bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
There's Gonna be a Blowup Either Way
is the four episode of Big Brother 5. Episode Summary Jamie was nervous this week, losing her closest ally and knowing that her other allies had probably voted to evict him, she knew she needed to get into a better spot somehow in order to survive this week. At the HOH competition this week, the houseguests was told that they had to make a choice. Play for HOH or play for a secret power, which they didn’t know yet would be a diamond power of veto. Emma, Hannah, Jessica and Mia decided to try and play for the secret power. Jessica ended up winning the diamond power of veto, which she could use to remove a nominee and replace them with her own nominee after any power of veto ceremony until final 6. In order to avoid having to tell people anything about her prize as everyone assumed she had won it, she told them she was not allowed to tell what she had won. Felix won head of household for the second time, Daniel and Asa tied for VIP so both of them got the VIP spot. At the nominations ceremony, Felix nominated Emma and Jennifer. Emma was frustrated that she was nominated again for not talking when she had been making an effort to try and talk, but she felt as if it was a one way street. Emma tried offering Mia an alliance, which suprised Mia considering how Emma had voted to evict her two weeks ago. Mia was ready to accept the offer, but her main loyalty was the Bitches Coven alliance with Asa, Jennifer and Jessica. Daniel was getting frustrated with the game with the same people winning competitions and nominating the same people over again, he wanted something to happen. He was just getting increasingly frustrated, Jessica had told him about the LOL alliance and the Bitches Coven, where she claimed to have tried to get him into both but that Mia really disliked him, which just upset him more. Jessica was trying to get Felix to gun for Mia as she was untrustworthy and had started the bitches coven, when in reality Jessica was the one who had started it. It had all been a part of Jessica’s plan of keeping a closer eye on Mia and now to get her out of the game. Mia and Asa had a very tight bond to eachother and also to George, this had however been pretty obvious to Jessica from their talks in their alliance and she was prepared to use this against Mia too. At the power of veto competition, Jennifer ended up winning. Jamie was really worried about possibly being backdoored, originally her plan for the week had been to try and get closer to the people she saw as powerful in the house, like Jessica and George, but instead she had decided to try and target them and tried to get Felix to gun for them. Jamie was right to be worried as after Jennifer saved herself with the veto, he nominated Jamie in her spot. Jennifer was not happy, she had been told about the LOL alliance from both Jessica and Mia and while she was glad they told her, she was not comfortable with two of her closest allies being in a big alliance without having told her. She wanted to really gun for the people in the LOL alliance now. Jamie was working hard to try and save herself, Hannah who wanted to work with her decided to try and save her and Alex who wanted to make a move by keeping Jamie decided to vote to keep her. Jamie managed to convince Zach too and Daniel already wanted to keep her, so all they needed was one more and the only option was Jennifer who was unsure about who to vote for. At the eviction, Jennifer was the swing vote as Alex, Daniel, Hannah and Zach voted against Emma while Asa George, Jessica and Mia voted against Jamie. In the end, Jennifer sent in her vote for Jamie, evicting her in a vote of 5-4. Day 22 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Grid16 :: Description: In this flashgame, the houseguests had to play a game consisting of 16 mini-games, quickly switching between the games. Whoever could play the longest won. The Secret Power Twist: The houseguests was given the choice of either competing for Head of Household or for a secret power. The secret power was a Diamond Power of Veto which could be used to remove a nominee and replacing it with your own nominee before any eviction until final 6. *Head of Household Competition Results :: HOH Winner: Felix :: VIP: Asa & Daniel :: VIP's Choice: None :: Secret Power Winner: Jessica Day 23 *Nomination Ceremony Day 24 Day 25 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Simon :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to memorize a growing sequence of colors and sounds and then repeating it. Highest score wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Jennifer Day 26 *POV Ceremony Day 27 Day 28 *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia